


Especial de Navidad: El Mal Querer

by ItsasUmbrella



Series: Juntos (Jlaire One-shots) [6]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Jim convence a Claire volver a Arcadia por Navidad, pero no todo sale según el plan original.





	Especial de Navidad: El Mal Querer

Cuando Blinky les sugirió regresar a Arcadia por Navidad para sorprender a todos, Claire y Jim se intercambiaron las miradas con cierto recelo. Llevaban un tiempo fantaseando con regresar a Arcadia y la simple idea de volver a ver a sus familias, a Toby, a AAAARGH y a sus amigos del instituto les entusiasmaba, pero ambos tenían los pies en la tierra. Ahora que Morgana sabía que Claire podía entrar y salir del vórtice a su propia voluntad, era demasiado arriesgado moverse por allí. Viajar en transporte convencional también era impensable, por lo que o Claire volvía sola —¡no pienso pasar las Navidades sin mi novio!— o tenían que conformarse con quedarse y celebrar las Navidades como el año pasado. Sin embargo, Blinky tuvo la brillante idea de alquilar un coche y, de repente, Jim se entusiasmó. Tal vez demasiado, ¿pero quién podía culparle? Hacía dos años que no veía a Toby y echaba muchísimo de menos a su madre. 

—¿Pretendes que conduzca a través de todo el país? ¿Acaso has olvidado la distancia que hay de aquí hasta California? —preguntó Claire atónita.

Era doce de diciembre, hacía un frío de mil demonios y llevaba al menos dos pantalones de pijama, un jersey y un polar. Claire estaba mirando Facebook en su portátil en la cama, cuando él se metió y le soltó el plan de Blinky. No obstante, no se esperaba la cara de pocos amigos de Claire.

—Podríamos turnarnos —sugirió Jim sonriente.

—Jim, al margen de que eres medio troll y que cualquiera puede verte, te recuerdo que nunca llegaste a sacar el permiso de conducir —le achacó Claire—. Además, seguramente no nos llegaría el dinero para alquilar un coche automático, ¿sabes conducir un coche con marchas?

Jim abrió la boca para replicar, pero Claire tenía razón: no tenía ni pajorera idea de cómo funcionaba un coche con marchas. Pero él insistió:

—¡Seguro que hay tutoriales en Youtube!

—Jim, no pienso montarme en un coche conducido por alguien que ha aprendido a conducir por Youtube —replicó Claire con impaciencia—. Además, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos con la luz del día? ¿Esperar a que te achicharres tan pronto subas al coche?

—Podríamos viajar de noche… —continuó él con un puchero.

—No, Jim, es una idea terrible, así que ya la vas descartando —concluyó Claire volviendo su atención a su portátil.

Jim se acurrucó en la cama, frustrado por la cabezonería de su novia, y se cruzó de brazos, empezando a ronronear sin darse cuenta. Claire siguió con la vista clavada en su portátil y continuaron unos minutos en aquel tenso silencio hasta que la joven cerró el ordenador con brusquedad.

—¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! 

Jim no podía ni creerse su propio triunfo y Claire simuló contagiarse por su entusiasmo. Compraron suministros para soportar el viaje: chocolatinas, bolsas de patatas, latas vacías para Jim, mantas, almohadas, parasoles… En aquella montaña rusa de felicidad, Claire tuvo que mantener la compostura y no revelar sus pocas ganas de regresar a Arcadia. Hacía dos años que no veía a su familia y no precisamente por falta de oportunidades. Cuando sus padres entendieron que Claire no tenía la más mínima intención de ir a Arcadia, insistieron en ir ellos a visitarla a Nueva Jersey. Claire, sin embargo, se inventaba mil y un excusas para desmotivarles a venir. Que si había una epidemia de gripe troll en el Nuevo Mercado Troll, que si Jim y ella tenían que irse a explorar… Incluso se había inventado que había empezado a trabajar en un restaurante para ahorrar algo de dinero y que le era imposible cambiar el turno. Ninguna mención sobre la magia, ¿para qué? Sus padres no necesitaban saber que su hija era una peligrosa bruja que controlaba magia oscura. Sobre todo porque Claire sabía que su reacción no sería buena. Lo había visto una y otra vez en diferentes escenarios en sus visiones. 

No.

Claire prefería que la recordaran como la Claire de siempre y que jamás conocieran vieran ese lado monstruoso de ella. 

Si se había decidido a volver a Arcadia había sido sólo por Jim. Por tanto, había ideado el plan perfecto de dejar a Jim en su casa de su madre mientras que ella aparcaba en algún parking semivacío para comer sopa fría en lata mientras veía  _ Brooklyn Nine Nine _ en Netflix. Claire le sugirió a Jim que no avisara a su madre para así poder darle una sorpresa. La bruja cantó victoria internamente cuando Jim concordó que aquella sería una sorpresa estupenda, evitando de esa forma que Barbara Lake avisara a sus padres de su inminente llegada a Arcadia, pues su madre recientemente le había revelado que irían a pasar las Navidades a México y le había instado a que se fuera ella también, a lo cual ella evidentemente se negó, generando una discusión monumental entre madre e hija por teléfono. Si su madre se enteraba de que Claire tenía intenciones de ir a Arcadia por Navidad, cancelaría el viaje y la joven bruja se vería abocada a enfrentarse a uno de sus peores miedos.

Afortunadamente, Jim no se fue de la lengua y todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas hasta que comenzaron el viaje.

Entonces inició su pesadilla.

Salieron al anochecer del diecinueve de diciembre y Claire decidió que aunque fuera pasar la Nochebuena y la Navidad ella sola, al menos disfrutaría de aquellos días en la carretera junto a Jim. Su novio era un excelente copiloto y se encargaba de entretenerla y ayudarla a que no se quedara dormida. Jim conectaba su móvil al reproductor del coche y ponía listas de reproducción navideñas en Spotify.

Aparentemente, todo iba bien hasta que se encontraron con su primer atasco en Philadelphia. 

En ese momento, Jim descubrió una faceta de Claire que no había conocido hasta ahora: la agresiva y terrorífica Claire conductora. La bruja conducía de manera excelente, pero no soportaba a los malos conductores, que resultaba ser cualquiera que no cumplieran las normas básicas de tráfico. En pocas horas, Jim fue capaz de aumentar su vocabulario de insultos en español de cero a demasiado.

— _ ¿Tan difícil es darle a la puta palanquita cuando giras el volante, so imbécil? _ —gritaba ella cuando alguien cambiaba de carril sin poner el intermitente.

— _ ¿A quién pitas, subnormal?  _ —chillaba ella cuando alguien se atrevía a darle un bocinazo.

O el más común:

— _ ¡Me cago en todos tus muertos, gilipollas!  _

Jim se sentía entre aterrorizado, intimidado y extrañamente excitado ante aquella Claire. Lo más curioso de todo, es que su magia no se veía en absoluto influenciada por la ira que emanaba. Todo habría quedado como una divertidísima anécdota si no hubiera sido por la tormenta de nieve.

La jodida tormenta de nieve de Colorado.

La peor que se ha registrado jamás.

La que ellos se tragaron de lleno y estuvieron conduciendo a veinte por hora por una carretera secundaria durante toda la noche.

Fue entonces cuando la agresiva y terrorífica Claire conductora fue sustituida por la silenciosa y terrorifica Claire a secas. Al principio, Jim interpretó su silencio como un síntoma del cansancio, pero cuando su novia se adueñó de su teléfono para sustituir los villancicos por un disco de una tal Rosalía en bucle sabía que algo no iba a bien. 

—Es “El Mal Querer”, Jim —terminó respondiendo ella al rato de que su novio le hubiera preguntado cuántas veces escucharían ese disco—. Está puesto por el bien de los dos.

—¿Por el bien de los dos? —repitió él sin entender.

—Llevo más de cuatro días conduciendo, estoy cansada, tengo frío y aún nos quedan otros dos días de viaje, pero no podemos avanzar porque estamos atrapados en esta maldita tormenta de nieve —respondió Claire controlando el temblor furioso de su voz—. Por tanto, si quieres que no machaque este coche contigo dentro, me dejarás escuchar a Rosalía en paz.

Jim se preguntó si no era únicamente aquella pesadilla de viaje la razón por la que el humor de Claire se estuviera enturbiando a pasos agigantados. En esos casos, Jim había aprendido que lo mejor era darle espacio y esperar a que ella estuviera lista para abrirse con él. La mañana de Nochebuena, a solo unas pocas horas en coche de Arcadia, pararon en una estación de servicio en el aprovecharon para echarse una larga cabezada. Tal y como habían hecho durante todo el viaje, taparon las ventanas con los parasoles, pusieron el seguro del coche y reclinaron los asientos lo máximo posible para dormir más cómodamente. 

Jim se despertó horas después, con “Malamente” de Rosalía sonando muy bajito en el reproductor del coche y con Claire terminándose un café humeante que olía a leche en polvo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Jim se quitó el sueño de los ojos y le pasó una bolsa llena de latas vacías de Pepsi. Las tripas de Jim rugieron y Claire arrancó el coche tan pronto terminó de comer. Ya estaban casi en casa.

Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Claire estaba habladora y sumamente eufórica. Jim no recordaba verla así desde mucho antes de la Noche Eterna, podría jurar que incluso desde antes de que Morgana la poseyera. 

Algo no cuadraba.

Desde la aparición de sus poderes, Claire se había vuelto más reservada y silenciosa, como si estuviera constantemente pensativa. Sí, seguía siendo la misma de siempre: amable, inteligente, divertida y maravillosa. Pero, al igual que Jim, Claire había dejado de ser una adolescente en el momento en el que se había involucrado con Jim en las funciones de Cazadores de Trolls.

Sin embargo, Jim intentó convencerse que la perspectiva de estar a punto de llegar a Arcadia tras un viaje agónico y volver a ver a su familia tras tanto tiempo separados era motivo suficiente para que Claire estuviera feliz.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. 

Claire dejó a Jim en su casa y este le sugirió que bajara a saludar a su madre y a Strickler, pero ésta insistió en que lo haría al día siguiente, que aquel encuentro le pertenecía a él y que ella realmente deseaba irse a su casa. Jim no se había dado cuenta que esa sería la primera noche desde que Claire volvió de Escocia que pasarían separados, pero la sonrisa reconfortante de su novia le convenció de que todo iría bien.

Antes de salir del coche y coger su bolsa, Jim la besó. Se extrañó al sentir su cuerpo tenso, pero tal vez fuera por los nervios de reencontrarse con su familia. Claire no le había vuelto a mencionar sus visiones sobre el fatídico encuentro con sus padres y su hermano, por lo que le dio a entender que se sentía lo bastante segura de sí misma como para volver a verse con ellos.

Claire arrancó el coche tan pronto Jim se acercó a la puerta de casa de su madre. Antes de tocar la puerta, Jim se giró para ver si Toby estaba en casa. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, pero no la de su cuarto. Tal vez estuviera cenando con su abuela, por lo que se apuntó mentalmente acercarse más tarde para sorprenderle, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que se alegraría de verle, pues hacía más de un mes que no hablaba con él y no había respondido a sus mensajes.

Jim soltó un suspiró resignado y tocó al timbre.

Bárbara Lake le abrió con las gafas empañadas y la cara manchada de salsa de tomate. Se limpió rápidamente las gafas y soltó un grito al reconocerle, sin creerse que su hijo estuviera allí. Jim abrazó a su madre sin pensarlo dos veces, con cuidado de no hacerla daño, y ésta le devolvió el abrazo con una fuerza que de ser humano seguramente le habría crujido la espalda. 

—Mi niño, no me creo que estés aquí —sollozó Bárbara emocionada.

Acarició su rostro con suma ternura, con la cara humedecida por las lágrimas de felicidad de tener a su único hijo de vuelta en casa. Cogió de su mano para arrastrarlo dentro de casa y fueron hasta la cocina para sorprender a Strickler. Walter parecía contentísimo de abandonar su función de batir una salsa poco apetecible para saludar con un apretón de manos a Jim, quién parecía cansado, pero con buen aspecto. 

Visto que ni Bárbara ni Strickler eran capaces de cocinar algo que fuera medianamente comestible, Jim se puso a trabajar casi sin pensarlo. Bárbara, consciente de que su hijo no podría disfrutar de la cena, le pidió que no se preocupara, que podrían pedir comida china. Pero Jim le insistió que realmente quería preparar la cena de Nochebuena:

—Nunca he dejado de cocinar, es más, Claire me insta a que pruebe recetas nuevas y, aunque no puedo probarlas, creo que voy mejorando.

Mientras Jim cocinaba un solomillo Wellington con puré de manzana, Strickler se encargó en limpiar los cacharros mientras Bárbara, tras ceder a la insistencia de los dos hombres a que no hiciera nada más, se sentó a tomar una copa de vino mientras probaba los puntos de sal de los platos de Jim. Aquella escena rozaba el surrealismo, pero Jim no se hubiera imaginado aquello ni en sus mejores sueños. Casi, solamente casi, parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Fue la segunda Nochebuena tras la marcha de su padre cuando Jim, con solo seis años, había decidido aprender a cocinar para sorprender a su madre. Aquella Nochebuena cenaron una tortilla de champiñones y pastel de manzana. Bárbara, que tras un largo turno en el hospital había venido cansada, derrotada y con una pizza en sus manos como cena de Nochebuena, rompió a llorar al ver cómo su hijo le esperaba con la mesa puesta. Jim no recordaba casi la cara de felicidad de su madre y aquello le convenció que su destino era hacer feliz a su madre a través de la cocina.

Sin embargo, cuando se convirtió en el Cazador de Trolls y se transformó en lo que era ahora, su sueño se había visto truncado para siempre. No obstante, aquella Nochebuena le bastaba para recordarse que aunque no pudiera ser cocinero, todavía era capaz de hacer feliz a su madre con la comida. Con eso se bastaba.

Durante la cena, Jim aprovechó para ponerse bien al día con su madre y Strickler. Habían estado gestionando las adopciones de los niños de las Tierras Sombrías y recientemente habían terminado por fin de encontrar un hogar para todos ellos. Jim preguntó por Toby, pero Bárbara le aseguró que apenas le había visto en el último año y no había forma de dar con él. 

—Me temo que Nancy tampoco está en su mejor momento, la siento muy despistada últimamente, pero se niega a ir al hospital —comentó su madre con tristeza.

A AAAAARGH se le veía tanto como Toby; es decir, nada. Jim se preguntó qué demonios tenía que estar pasándole a su amigo y se decidió en ir a verle tan pronto terminaran a cenar.

—¿Cómo está Claire? —preguntó Strickler— ¿Ya ha llegado a México?

—¿Qué? —dijo Jim confundido.

—Los Nuñez iban a pasar las Navidades a México con la familia de Javier —explicó Bárbara extrañada—. Si tú estás aquí, suponemos que Claire tiene que haberse ido a México con ellos, ¿no?

—Claire ha venido conmigo, ha sido ella la que ha conducido hasta aquí desde Nueva Jersey —respondió Jim nervioso—. Pero ella… ¿tal vez sus padres no le habrán dicho que se iban a México?

—Pero si Ophelia me dijo que ella y Claire habían discutido precisamente porque Claire no quería ir a México por Navidad.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, mamá? 

Jim cogió su móvil nervioso y con las manos temblorosas llamó a Claire. Sonaron cinco tonos antes de salir el contestador. La llamó por segunda vez. Nada de nuevo.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Claire le había mentido. Había decidido traerle a Arcadia para que él pudiera pasar las Navidades con su madre, pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Maldita sea.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Claire?

Xx.

La antigua cafetería favorita de Claire estaba a punto de cerrar cuando ésta entró  necesitada de un chocolate caliente. El dependiente le sirvió el chocolate a toda prisa y le regaló un puñado de galletas de chocolate para quitárselas de en medio. Claire iba a salir rumbo al coche cuando se cruzó con otra joven con trenzas en la cabeza. La bruja no se fijó mucho en ella, pero la chica preguntó:

—¿Claire? ¿Eres tú?

Darci Scott estaba teniendo un día muy complicado y lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse precisamente con Claire. Hacía tiempo que no se veían, pero su aspecto no era menos que llamativo, pues tenía el pelo prácticamente blanco con algún que otro mechón negro. 

—¿Darci?

—¡Cielos! ¡Claire!

Darci abrazó a su amiga realmente emocionada y le reconfortó sentir el cálido abrazo de Claire tras dos años de ausencia. Sí que era cierto que Claire procuraba contactar frecuentemente con ella y con Mary y sabía que estaba bien con Jim en Nueva Jersey ¡Pero aquello sí que era una auténtica sorpresa!

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va todo? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Y qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo? ¡Tengo que decírselo a Mary!

—La verdad Darcy es que voy con prisa, me están esperando —respondió Claire claramente nerviosa.

—¿Tus padres no están en México? —cuestionó Darci con una ceja alzada.

—Sí —contestó Claire con tristeza—. Pero Jim y yo hemos venido a pasar las Navidades con su madre, iba justo hacia allá. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana por la tarde? Avisa a Mary y nos ponemos al día. ¿Podrías avisar a Toby también? A mí no me coge el teléfono.

Al escuchar el nombre de Toby, los ojos de Darci se humedecieron y se dio prisa en limpiarlos con la manga de la chaqueta.

—¿Darci? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Claire preocupada.

—Nada, es que justamente lo he dejado hoy con Toby.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso?

Darci se mordió el labio para aguantar los sollozos.

—No puedo decírtelo, Claire.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa con Toby? ¡Jim se está volviendo loco intentando contactar con él y está claro que nos está evitando! —replicó Claire furiosa.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y se lo he dicho una y otra vez! Pero hace tiempo que Toby ya no me escucha… Desgraciadamente, Claire, yo no soy quién para revelar un secreto que no me pertenece —explicó Darci con tristeza—. Toby os echa mucho de menos, pero también creo que es un cobarde y… estoy cansada, Claire.

—Darci, en serio, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Ya te lo he dicho: no puedo decírtelo, se lo he prometido —respondió Darci a la defensiva.

Claire se sintió tentada en leerle la mente. Era un truco fácil y Darci no se daría cuenta. Pero, por otra parte, invadir la mente de su amiga era sobrepasar los límites que ella misma se había impuesto. Ella era mejor que eso. Si Darci no quería hablar sobre ello, Claire debía respetarlo por muy poco que le gustara.

—Tengo que irme, Darci. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —dijo Claire con entusiasmo fingido.

—¡Sí! ¡Y me tienes que contar qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo! ¡Mary va a flipar cuando te vea!

Claire se metió en el coche, dejó el chocolate en un posavasos y miró su móvil. No había llamadas de Jim, por lo que lo tomó como algo positivo y que realmente se lo estaba pasando bien. Arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a ninguna parte. Condujo por las calles vacías de Arcadia durante una hora hasta que, inconscientemente, cogió el camino del mirador. Cuando llegó a la cima de la colina, Claire apagó el motor y las luces de cruce y salió del coche para sentarse en el capó. Recordó la noche en la que Jim y ella habían bailado y disfurtado por unos pocos minutos de un precioso momento normal. Aquello había sido antes de que Jim hubiera ido a las Tierras Sombrías a buscar a su hermano, antes de que Gumnar se escapara de allí y todo se complicara.

Claire bebió el chocolate que se había quedado ya frío y disfrutó en silencio de las vistas. Al rato, con la cara todavía húmeda por las lágrimas, se metió en la parte trasera de su coche y cogió su ordenador para ver Netflix. 

No tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera escuchó el teléfono sonar hasta seis veces.

Xx.

—A mí tampoco me coge el teléfono —dijo Bárbara preocupada—. No creerás que le habrá pasado algo, ¿verdad?

La ansiedad de Jim era palpable. Bárbara no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan nervioso y enfadado. Nervioso por no saber dónde se encontraba Claire y enfadado porque su novia le había mentido. Jim se dirigió a la puerta, pero Strickler intentó detenerle.

—¡Jim! Seguro que Claire está bien, te arriesgas a exponerte a los humanos.

—¡Pues que me vean! —rugió él furioso, asustando a Walter y a su madre—. Claire puede estar en cualquier lado, sola, y seguramente hundida porque la muy tonta ha decidido anteponer mi felicidad por delante de la suya. ¿Sabes lo peligroso es que se alteren sus emociones? ¡Podría abrir un portal sin darse cuenta! He sido un idiota por pensar que esto sería buena idea ¡Maldita sea!

Jim fue abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su madre a su espalda:

—¡Espera Jim! ¡Déjanos ayudarte!

—No, quedaos aquí, es mejor que vaya solo —respondió él procurando calmarse—. Volveré con ella tan pronto la encuentre.

—Jim…

El medio troll se giró y el rostro angustiado de su madre hizo que su corazón se encogiera en su pecho. Agarró su mano e intentó sonreír para calmarla, pero le salió una mala mueca.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotros, mamá, y lo siento, pero esto es algo que sólo yo puedo resolver. 

Bárbara asintió con la cabeza y le besó la mano antes de dejarle marchar. Jim salió hacia la oscuridad y escaló hasta su tejado para concentrarse en encontrar el aroma de Claire. Estaba lejos de allí, definitivamente no en su casa. Jim saltó de tejado en tejado, siguiendo el leve rastro del aroma de su novia hasta que el olor se intensificó en la que recordó que era una de sus cafeterías favoritas. Siguió el rastro, hasta que por fin la encontró. El coche estaba sin arrancar y estaba aparcado frente al lugar donde ellos bailaron por primera vez. El olor de la magia de Claire era abrumador y Jim se acercó a grandes zancadas al coche para comprobar que estaba bien.

Claire estaba profundamente dormida en el asiento trasero del coche. Acurrucada dentro del saco de dormir, con su largo pelo blanco extendido en el asiento y el ordenador abrazado a su cuerpo. Jim fue abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Consciente de que Claire se pondría furiosa si Jim le hacía un solo rasguño al vehículo, dio unos golpecitos a la ventana para despertarla. Claire arrugó el rostro y se movió molesta por el ruido, pero no se despertó. Jim volvió a golpear la ventana impaciente hasta que sintió una fuerza que le empujaba hacia atrás contra un árbol.

—¡Joder! —gritó él molesto.

Que Claire le lanzara por los aires no era nuevo, alguna vez lo había hecho mientras practicaba magia o se enfadaba con él, consciente de que apenas sufriría ningún daño por su resistencia troll ¡Pero aquello era el colmo! Ahora resultaba que Claire Nuñez podía hacer magia estando dormida. Jim dio un salto hacia el coche y esta vez consiguió despertar a Claire destrozando la puerta del asiento trasero.

—¿¡Jim!? —chilló ella con el corazón en la boca del susto—. ¿Qué coño crees que haces? 

—¡Eso mismo tendría que preguntarte yo, Claire! —replicó él colérico—. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que tus padres están en México?

Claire se mordió la mejilla por dentro y sacudió la cabeza frustrada. No esperaba que Jim fuera a enterarse tan pronto de su mentira y estaba demasiado cansada para tener esa discusión ahora.

—Jim, vete a casa —le pidió ella.

—No me voy a ninguna parte, no sin una explicación y mucho menos sin ti —replicó él cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué me has mentido, Claire?

Claire suspiró resignada y salió del coche. Su cabello parecía brillar a la luz cálida de las farolas y, aunque tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas por el viaje, sus ojos eran tiernos y amorosos.

—Estos dos últimos años han sido muy duros y sé lo especial que es para ti la Navidad. Te mentí porque si te decía que mis padres estaban en México no habrías querido venir. Además, si mi familia se hubieran enterado que tenía intenciones de venir no se habrían marchado.

—Más a mi favor, Claire —señaló él confundido—. ¿Por qué no querrías reencontrarte con…? ¡Oh!

Las visiones. No es que hubieran desaparecido, es que Claire había dejado de mencionarlas. Su madre le había dicho que Ophelia Nuñez había hablado con su hija y Jim conocía bien como solían terminar aquellas llamadas, pues siempre acaba abrazando a una Claire desconsolada y al borde de su autocontrol. Supuso que si Claire no le había mencionado nada al respecto sería para no romper sus ilusiones de regresar a Arcadia.

Había sido un idiota egoísta.

—Lo siento, Jim —dijo Claire mirándose las manos y aguantando las intensas ganas de llorar—. Me he cargado la Navidad, ¿verdad? Ya ni siquiera esto lo puedo hacer bien.

—¡No digas tonterías, Claire! —replicó Jim con tristeza—. Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio. Cuando mi madre me dijo que tus padres no estaban, me aterroricé pensando que podrías pasar la Nochebuena tú sola.

—Es una noche más —insinuó ella sacudiendo los hombres.

—Es Nochebuena —insistió él ofendido—. Y la Nochebuena se pasa en familia y, puede que no estén tus padres y tu hermano, pero también eres mi familia, Claire. Si no la pasas con ellos, la tienes que pasar conmigo.

—¿En qué parte del contrato de nuestro noviazgo pone eso? —bromeó Claire con una sonrisa triste.

—Es una nueva cláusula que he añadido a última hora —respondió él acariciando su mejilla con ternura—. Vuelve a casa conmigo, Claire.

La bruja titubeó y Jim observó como la negrura se extendía por sus manos y sus ojos se volvían negros por los nervios. El medio troll no lo pensó y la abrazó.

—Estamos juntos en esto, en lo bueno y en lo malo —le susurró Jim al oído.

El cuerpo de Claire se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Cuando Claire se calmó del todo, fueron hasta el coche dados de la mano. Claire arregló con su magia la puerta que Jim había destrozado y subieron al coche. “Bagdad” de Rosalía empezó a sonar tan pronto arrancaron el coche. Ambos cruzaron las miradas.

—Necesito que me prometas una cosa —dijo Claire con aire reflexivo y Jim asintió la cabeza, expectante—. Júrame que no volveremos a cruzar el país en coche.

Jim rió nervioso.

—No sé ni cómo se nos pasó la cabeza hacerlo —comentó él.

—Que conste que yo te insistí que era una idea terrible.

—Lección aprendida: Claire siempre tiene razón, incluso cuando se equivoca —concordó Jim con una sonrisa traviesa y Claire soltó una sonora carcajada—. ¿Me puedes prometer algo tú a cambio?

—Claro.

—No vuelvas a mentirme —señaló él muy serio—. Es probable que nadie haya vivido lo que nosotros dos hemos sufrido en estos dos últimos años, por tanto no existe un manual que nos diga cómo hemos de avanzar y hacer funcionar nuestra relación, pero tengo clara una cosa Claire: yo no puedo ser feliz si tú eres infeliz. 

Claire asintió conmovida y Jim la besó en la sien. El reproductor del coche empezó a reproducir “Di mi nombre” de Rosalía y el medio troll chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Podemos cambiar de una vez de disco? —suplicó él.

Claire puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ella es genial, Jim.

—Es Navidad, exijo el regreso de los villancicos —dijo él fingiendo un gesto molesto.

—¿Y por qué no ponemos Papa Skull? —sugirió ella con una sonrisita.

—Claire…

—¡Está bien! Te declaro de nuevo el DJ oficial de este coche.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Jim victorioso.

Claire dio marcha atrás al coche para salir del mirador mientras Jim ponía la versión de “All I want for Christmas is you” de Cee Lo Green. 

—Nerd —se burló ella al escucharle cantar por la bajo la canción.

Pero Jim se volvió muy serio y dijo:

—Te quiero, Claire.

Claire detuvo su coche en el Stop y le miró a los ojos. Esos bellos y muy humanos ojos azules. Sonrió con ternura.

—Yo también te quiero,  _ mi amor _ .

Jim la besó suavemente en los labios.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?

Claire asintió con la cabeza y puso el intermitente hacia la izquierda, en dirección a casa de Jim.

—Contigo siempre lo estoy —respondió ella antes de girar el volante.

Xx.

**Author's Note:**

> "El Mal Querer" es un disco de la cantante española Rosalía. Es un disco ma-ra-vi-llo-so, pero que o lo amas o lo odias. Claire lo ama, Jim lo odia. Me apetecía mucho escribir algo para estas Navidades y aquí lo tenéis, espero que os haya gustado. El asunto de Toby se resolverá más adelante. Por cierto, 3 Below, en principio, es canon en el universo de Juntos. 
> 
> Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y quiero desearos una muy Feliz Navidad.
> 
> Un abrazo.


End file.
